La vendetta è mia!
by Reoplano
Summary: Una storia che spiega come mai "non tutte le vendette vengono col buco"!


**Titolo:** La vendetta è mia?

**Autore/data**: Reoplano – Settembre 2003

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** Storia in 5 brevi capitoli

**Rating: **Per tutti

**Genere:** comico - suspense

**Personaggi**: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Piton

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: HP 5° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto: **Una storia che spiega come mai "non tutte le vendette vengono col buco"!

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

** LA VENDETTA E' MIA ?**

Capitolo 1 – L'ira di Potter 2

Capitolo 2 - Il Piano 5

Capitolo 3 - Althea Verde 8

Capitolo 4 - La pozione 11

Capitolo 5 - La vendetta è mia ? 13

**LA VENDETTA E' MIA ?**

Capitolo 1 – L'ira di Potter

L'ingresso del Professor Piton fece aumentare il freddo, già intenso, che regnava nell'aula di pozioni. Gli studenti, pur senza voltarsi, avvertirono distintamente alle loro spalle la presenza dell'odiato professore, che, dal canto suo, attraversò l'aula a grandi passi, senza proferire nemmeno un saluto.

"Bene!" disse Piton "Ho il piacere di riconsegnarvi gli elaborati dell'ultimo trimestre." ed il sorriso con cui accompagnò queste parole, non faceva presagire niente di buono.

Mentre Piton consegnava gli elaborati, distribuendo punti di demerito come se fossero coriandoli al carnevale di Rio, Harry Potter diventava sempre più nervoso: ormai quasi tutti avevano ricevuto la loro razione di urla e scherni, restavano solo lui ed Hermione Granger.

"Signorina Granger!" esclamò Piton ruotando di colpo la testa verso Hermione "Tu sei l'unica che ha seguito con profitto le mie lezioni, per questo motivo non ti darò nessun punto di demerito" concluse Piton con un sottile sorriso.

- Eh già, - pensò Harry - se fosse stato qualcuno dei suoi amati Serpeverde, almeno 10 punti glieli avrebbe concessi, ma visto che Hermione è una Grifondoro… -

I pensieri di Harry furono interrotti dalla voce di Piton, che per l'occasione sfoggiava un tono suadente, quasi dolce, così innaturale in lui che Harry sentì alcuni brividi percorrergli la schiena.

"E così siamo giunti all'ultimo elaborato. Quello del _famoso _Harry Potter!"

"Bene… o dovrei dire MALE… non si è mai visto un compito così disastroso in tutti gli annali di Hogwarts!"

Piton disse queste parole quasi sputandole, mentre gli occhi emettevano bagliori così intensi che il suo viso sembrava quello di un diavolo dell'inferno venuto nell'aula di pozioni per prelevare l'anima di Potter.

L'effetto delle parole di Piton fu tale che, di tutto quello che il professore di pozioni disse in seguito, Harry Potter non sentì quasi nulla. Con le orecchie rosse per la vergogna si guardava in giro cercando aiuto, ma l'unica cosa che vide furono gli occhi divertiti di Malfoy e lo sguardo terrorizzato di Ron, il suo fedele amico.

Piton smise di parlare, sbattendo i fogli sul banco davanti a Harry, fece qualche passo in direzione della porta e, voltandosi, disse:

"Spero che questo vi insegni a non prendere sottogamba le _Mie_ lezioni, _vero_ Signor Potter?" e senza attendere risposta lasciò l'aula, nero turbine di furia che attraversò la porta per poi scomparire, come per magia.

Harry lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo, ancora incredulo per quello che era successo. Mai, in vita sua, era stato così umiliato, nemmeno nei peggiori momenti presso i Dursley. Il rumore della porta che sbatteva lo fece uscire dallo stato, quasi catatonico, in cui era caduto.

I fogli in disordine, appoggiati sopra il suo banco, gli dimostrarono che non si trattava di un incubo, era successo veramente!

"Povero Piccolo Potter… " sentì dire da Malfoy alle sue spalle "chissà come saranno contenti i tuoi compagni Grifondoro quando sentiranno che hai fatto perdere loro 50 punti."

– Cinquanta punti! – Harry non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Possibile che Piton avesse osato tanto? Gli sguardi carichi di risentimento degli altri Grifondoro presenti nell'aula, esclusi naturalmente Ron ed Hermione, gli fecero capire che era la pura verità. Lo sconforto fu sostituito dalla rabbia, afferrò Malfoy e stava per sferrargli un pugno, quando Ron ed Hermione lo trattennero, permettendo così a Malfoy di svignarsela, non senza aver prima tirato un calcio alla caviglia sinistra di Harry.

Appena rimasero soli, Hermione e Ron cercarono di consolare Harry:

"Non te la prendere" disse Hermione, riordinando il banco di Harry mentre parlava "Sai come è fatto Piton, non perde occasione per umiliare i Grifondoro. Certo che se tu fossi stato più attento…"

"Non cominciare anche tu." ribatté furioso Harry "Dimostrerò a quel presuntuoso che di pozioni me ne intendo anche più di lui!"

Ron si guardò in giro, quasi temesse che Piton comparisse in mezzo a loro in una nuvola di fumo:

"Non scherzare su queste cose: quell'uomo ha orecchie dappertutto!"

"Non m'importa! Questa volta ha passato il segno ed io intendo vendicarmi."

Hermione e Ron lo guardarono stupiti:

"Vendicarti? " dissero in coro, anzi, urlarono in coro "Ma sei pazzo?"

Harry cominciò a camminare avanti ed indietro per l'aula di pozioni, prendendo a calci tutto quello che trovava, compreso un grosso calderone nero che rotolò per la sala producendo un fracasso infernale.

"Ti prego, calmati… " sussurrò Ron, continuando a guardarsi intorno spaventato.

"Come posso calmarmi!" esclamò Harry "Quel…quel…VERME! Ma gliela farò vedere io: prepareremo un filtro, un filtro…d'amore! "

"D'AMORE?" esclamarono di nuovo in coro Ron ed Hermione "Ma, ma cosa…"

"State zitti un attimo!"

Harry si sedette su un banco, e, dopo aver fissato per bene lo scaffale dove erano riposte in bell'ordine le scatole contenenti le basi per le più disparate pozioni, prese a spiegare le proprie intenzioni:

"Quale cosa è più lontana dalla natura di Piton se non l'amore? Lui è l'incarnazione stessa dell'odio e dell'antipatia. Farlo innamorare di qualcuno sarà una lezione che non dimenticherà facilmente. Potremmo farlo innamorare di… che ne so… la Cooman ad esempio!"

Ron quasi soffocò per la sorpresa:

"La Cooman? Accipicchia che scherzo sarebbe, degno dei migliori Fred e George!"

"Voi siete pazzi! Io me ne vado, non voglio sentire altro" esclamò Hermione.

"Allora vattene! Non abbiamo nessun bisogno di te… stupida _Signorina Sotutto_!"

Hermione si allontanò dall'aula in preda ad una furia incontrollabile. Le parole di Harry le bruciavano nelle orecchie: Signorina Sotutto! Quello sciocco non voleva nemmeno riconoscere che poteva VERAMENTE metterci più impegno. L'idea del filtro d'amore, poi, era così ridicola! In ogni caso non lo avrebbe tradito, dopo tutto era suo amico, _per ora_.

Capitolo 2 - Il Piano

Due giorni dopo, nella Sala Grande, un Piton decisamente annoiato osservava con la coda dell'occhio Harry Potter. Lo disturbava il modo con cui Potter e quel suo amico, Ron Weasley, si guardavano e parlottavano. Quei due stavano certamente tramando qualcosa. Solo quando i suoi occhi passarono sulla Granger, i suoi pensieri migliorarono leggermente: quella Granger era la sua miglior allieva, peccato che fosse una Grifondoro.

Nel frattempo anche Harry e Ron osservavano di sottecchi Piton, distogliendo velocemente lo sguardo ogni volta che i loro occhi s'incontravano:

"Ci sta osservando." sussurrò Ron senza muovere le labbra.

"Non ti preoccupare, non può sapere nulla, anzi, non può nemmeno immaginare cosa sta per capitargli. " e, pronunciando queste parole, Harry fissò apertamente Piton per poi urlare di dolore quando Ron lo punzecchiò con la forchetta.

"Non guardarlo!" bisbigliò Ron. "_Quello lì_ ha gli occhi anche dietro la schiena."

Hermione assisteva a queste scene senza proferire parola. L'infantilismo di Ron ed Harry le dava veramente fastidio: dopotutto erano al quinto anno, non erano più dei ragazzini. E poi Piton, non se lo meritava: era sì, Severus di nome e di fatto, ma in fondo era un buon professore, e i suoi giudizi non erano immotivati.

Terminato il pranzo, Harry e Ron decisero di continuare la discussione nel giardino del castello, lontano da orecchie indiscrete.

"Hermione non ci approva." osservò Ron, laconico.

"Lasciala perdere!" lo interruppe Harry. "Parliamo del nostro piano: già è stata una fortuna trovare la ricetta per il filtro d'amore. Che sciocchi, lasciarla proprio nel 'Manuale degli Incantesimi per i Giovani Maghi ', proprio il primo libro che ho consultato " sogghignò Harry

"Pensa, Hermione lo avrà letto mille volte e non si è mai accorta che all'interno della copertina erano stati incollati due fogli, un tentativo di nascondere la ricetta del filtro veramente banale."

"Chissà chi l'ha nascosto? " chiese Ron allungando il collo per guardare il foglio che Harry teneva in mano. Si trattava di un piccolo foglio, ricoperto da una scrittura minuscola e precisa, decisamente femminile.

"Che importanza ha? Sarà stata qualche sciocca femminuccia desiderosa di compagnia." ridacchiò Harry rigirandosi il foglio tra le mani.

- Certe volte è proprio stronzo – pensò Ron,

"Per prima cosa bisogna procurarsi tutti gli ingredienti necessari: hai già preparato la lista?" chiese Ron mentre cercava di togliersi dalla suola i resti di una Gelatina Tuttigusti+uno, al cerume, che qualcuno aveva (giustamente!) buttato a terra.

"Certo che ho la lista. Ora non dobbiamo fare altro che procurarci gli ingredienti. Ma dobbiamo stare attenti, Piton non deve accorgersene."

"Ci mancherebbe altro! " esclamò Ron, e stava guardandosi attorno con fare circospetto, quando da un cespuglio alla loro destra si udì una voce dire:

"Ci mancherebbe altro… cosa? Voi due siete TROPPO pericolosi insieme. "

"Piton!" strillò Ron.

"Neville!" esclamò Harry.

Ed ecco che alla voce fece seguito un corpo, il grasso e grosso corpo di Neville Paciock. Ron stava ancora riprendendosi dallo spavento, che già Harry era intervenuto presso l'amico:

"Hey Neville, che ci fai da queste parti?"

"Non cercare di cambiare discorso, Harry Potter!" disse Neville "Non voglio che Grifondoro perda altri punti per colpa vostra!"

"Ma dai… " cercò di rassicurarlo Harry "tu ti preoccupi troppo, cosa vuoi che combiniamo. Dopo tutto noi siamo i tuoi amici Ron e Harry."

"E' proprio questo che mi preoccupa, voi due siete Harry e Ron. In quanto ad essere miei amici, vorrei ricordarvi che in questi ultimi anni me ne avete combinate di tutti i colori, a partire da quando mi avete pietrificato. Comunque, ricordatevi che vi tengo d'occhio!" e detto questo se ne andò, seguendo il profumo di frittelle che veniva dalla casa di Hagrid, ma non senza girare la testa verso di loro ogni quattro o cinque passi.

"Come facciamo a liberarci di Neville?" chiese Ron preoccupato "Quello non ci mollerà un momento!"

"Ti ho già detto di non preoccuparti." e detto questo, agitò nell'aria la sua bacchetta.

Subito, Neville si raddrizzò, e prese a correre nella direzione opposta alla loro.

"Ma come hai fatto? " chiese Ron con gli occhi sbarrati.

"Un semplice incantesimo di… _Purgum_!"

Ron cominciò a ridere:

"Mia madre lo usava sempre quando eravamo bambini. Durerà sino a che non pronuncerai il contro incantesimo."

I due proseguirono nel loro confabulare, mettendo a punto tutti i particolari del piano. Niente sarebbe potuto andare male e l'odiato Piton avrebbe avuto il fatto suo!

Per prima cosa portarono un calderone al limitare della Foresta Proibita: solo Fiorenzo avrebbe potuto scorgerlo, ma al centauro non sarebbe importato molto di quello che facevano, impegnato com'era a guardare le stelle.

Poi cominciarono a prelevare gli ingredienti per la loro pozione. Piccole dosi, sempre mentre Piton era assente o impegnato a sgridare qualcuno, soprattutto Neville, il quale, dal canto suo, non riusciva a capire il perché di quegli insopportabili mal di pancia che ogni tanto lo attanagliavano.

Il piano procedeva velocemente: nel calderone gli ingredienti si sommavano ed il grande giorno (per loro, non per Piton…) si stava avvicinando.

Capitolo 3 - Althea Verde

"Manca solo l'estratto di Althea Verde!" disse Harry guardando ancora una volta sullo scaffale "Scommetto che Piton la tiene nel suo laboratorio, al sicuro."

"Non possiamo farne a meno? " chiese Ron speranzoso.

"Certo che no!" ribatté Harry guardandolo come se fosse pazzo "Senza l'estratto di Althea Verde l'effetto della pozione non durerebbe, dopo pochi minuti tutto tornerebbe come prima. E noi non vogliamo che Piton se la cavi con così poco, vero?" continuò Harry con fare minaccioso, mentre si avvicinava a Ron sino a fargli sentire l'odore del proprio alito.

"Certo che no!" si affrettò a dire Ron, mentre cercava di allontanarsi, inciampando però nel piede di Neville, che ebbe solo il tempo di dire "ohi" prima di cadere a sua volta addosso a Malfoy.

"Cosa stai cercando di fare?" urlò Malfoy che, estratta la bacchetta magica, pronunciò: "_Ingarbium!_"

I lacci delle scarpe di Neville, per altro perennemente slacciati, sembrarono trasformarsi in serpenti. Quasi dotati di vita propria, si annodarono strettamente fra loro, provocando la definitiva caduta di Neville. Come se non bastasse, proprio in quel momento l'effetto dell'incantesimo precedentemente lanciatogli da Harry si fece sentire in tutta la sua potenza, mettendo il poveretto in una posizione veramente imbarazzante.

Il trambusto provocato dagli eventi appena accaduti richiamò l'attenzione di tutti gli altri studenti ed infine anche Piton intervenne nella disputa, cercando di riportare la calma.

Approfittando della sua distrazione, Harry e Ron scivolarono nel corridoio che portava al laboratorio del professore di pozioni, dove l'insegnante conservava gli ingredienti e le ricette più pericolose, quelle scritte su pergamena nera, tratte dai libri oscuri di tutto il mondo.

Non erano molte le occasioni che uno studente aveva di percorrere quel particolare corridoio di Hogwarts, dove alcune candele di sego, dal caratteristico odore rancido, illuminavano malamente il corridoio di pietra, che sembrava essere scavato direttamente nella roccia. Il pavimento, scivoloso e umido, era percorso da un motivo che ricordava un lungo e sinuoso serpente e le nicchie che si aprivano lungo le pareti erano vuote, tranne che per qualche uccello o rettile imbalsamato.

Il senso generale che se ne ricavava era di abbandono, di desolazione, come se il mondo esterno non avesse niente a che fare con ciò che era custodito in fondo al corridoio. Harry procedeva con passi svelti e leggeri, mentre Ron lo seguiva _veramente _da vicino, tanto da vicino che quando Harry si fermò, Ron lo tamponò violentemente, mandandolo a sbattere contro la porta del laboratorio. Per effetto di questo urto, i due amici si ritrovarono catapultati all'interno del laboratorio privato di Piton.

La prima impressione fu di meraviglia. Al contrario del corridoio, l'ambiente era luminoso e pulito. I mobili erano pochi e di tipo semplice, di quelli che di solito si potevano osservare nelle celle dei frati. Una cassapanca, gli scaffali addossati alle pareti pieni di tante scatolette colorate e dalle etichette esotiche, ed al centro, come a rappresentare il punto focale della stanza, un grosso calderone ed un leggio di legno nero.

"Presto, non abbiamo molto tempo." disse Harry osservando il grosso calderone nel quale bolliva un liquido di natura incerta, ma, a giudicare dal puzzo, sicuramente disgustoso "Se quel calderone è sul fuoco significa che Piton tornerà presto. Cerchiamo l'Althea Verde! Io vado agli scaffali di destra, tu vai a quelli di sinistra." e così dicendo Harry si diresse velocemente ad ispezionare uno scaffale nero come la pece, sul quale spiccavano una miriade di piccole scatole gialle e verdi.

Ron era terrorizzato, l'idea di essere sorpreso da Piton nel suo laboratorio privato rendeva meno attraente lo scherzo che stavano organizzando: un conto era parlarne, in via puramente teorica, un altro era realizzarlo. Dirigendosi verso gli scaffali che Harry gli aveva assegnato, non poteva fare a meno di vedersi ora bollito nell'aceto, ora appeso per i piedi o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, espulso da Hogwarts a calci.

Ma la fortuna spesso aiuta gli audaci e fu così che proprio la prima scatola esaminata da Ron si rivelò quella giusta. Era una grossa scatola rossa, con un'enorme scritta in Oro che recitava 'Althea Verde', mentre un'altra scritta, più piccola ed in nero, diceva 'nuoce gravemente alla salute'.

"L'ho trovata! Andiamocene!" disse Ron ad un Harry indaffarato a trattenere le piccole scatole colorate, che si spostavano sotto le sue mani per non farsi prendere.

- Bene, finalmente le cose girano per il verso giusto. - pensò Harry, ed entrambi s'infilarono di corsa nel corridoio, appena in tempo per sentire dei passi provenire dall'ingresso.

Harry spinse Ron in una nicchia vuota e, dopo esservi entrato a sua volta, sussurrò: "_Mimetica!_"

Subito una cortina di nebbia uscì dalla sua bacchetta e li avvolse lentamente, troppo lentamente. I passi di Piton (non poteva essere altri che lui…) si avvicinavano sempre più e Harry riuscì quasi ad intravedere la punta di una scarpa, quando finalmente l'incantesimo si completò. Ad un osservatore esterno, la nicchia sarebbe sembrata una continuazione della parete, e fu proprio questo che vide Piton mentre infilava la porta del suo laboratorio, dirigendosi senza alcun indugio verso il calderone fumante.

Allo sbattere della porta, Harry e Ron uscirono velocemente dal loro nascondiglio e rientrarono nell'aula di pozioni, dove Hermione li stava aspettando.

"Spero che vi siate divertiti là dentro," sospirò Hermione "sapete cosa avete rischiato? Piton avrebbe potuto sorprend…" ma non riuscì a finire la frase.

"Piantala di rompere, noi sappiamo quello che stiamo facendo." e dicendo questo Harry la spinse da parte, in malo modo.

Chiamato a sé Ron, i due uscirono a passi veloci, dirigendosi verso la Foresta Proibita.

- La vendetta è mia e sta arrivando! - Pensò Harry, mentre procedeva impettito sprizzando sicurezza da tutti i porti. Peccato che l'effetto fu rovinato da ciò che Harry calpestò nei pressi di un cespuglio. Cos'era? Beh, vi basti sapere che alcuni minuti prima un pallido Paciock fu visto mentre lasciava l'area incriminata, con aria colpevole…

Capitolo 4 - La pozione

Nell'aula di pozioni era appena iniziata l'ora facoltativa di esercitazioni, quando Hermione vide Piton rientrare. Lo sguardo del professore di pozioni non lasciava trapelare niente. Come il solito arrivò alla porta senza nemmeno salutare, ma, invece di uscire si fermò, girò su se stesso e tornò verso Hermione.

"Signorina Granger, hai visto per caso i tuoi amici Potter e Weasley?"

"No professore." riuscì a sussurrare Hermione con lo sguardo fisso al suolo.

"Ah" disse Piton "credevo… che foste inseparabili, sempre uniti nel bene e nel male…" e mentre diceva questo sorrideva.

Per la seconda volta in una settimana, Hermione vedeva Piton sorridere. E visto che la prima era stata alla riconsegna dei compiti in classe, non le sembrava certo di buon auspicio. Tentò, comunque, di rispondere senza sembrare troppo condiscendente.

"Non sempre gli amici vanno seguiti, professore."

"Vedo, vedo…bah, meglio così! " e fu un Piton particolarmente misterioso, almeno agli occhi di Hermione, quello che lasciò l'aula di pozioni. Non senza aver fatto volteggiare il suo mantello nero e sbattendo la porta con un botto tale che Malfoy, spaventato, lasciò cadere tutta la polvere di dragonite nel calderone, privando il povero Neville, anche se solo per quel giorno, del titolo di miglior scoppiatore di calderoni.

Era ormai buio quando Ron ed Harry raggiunsero finalmente il calderone nascosto al limitare della Foresta Proibita. Dopo aver controllato di non essere stati seguiti e, nel caso di Harry, dopo essersi per bene ripulito le scarpe, Harry Potter prese da una delle sue profonde tasche (Non credete che siano profonde? Provate a pensarci bene: contengono come minimo un Mantello dell'Invisibilità, una Mappa del Malandrino, una bacchetta magica e, almeno in questo caso, una grossa scatola rossa.) l'Althea Verde e, con gesto melodrammatico, la versò nel calderone ormai ben caldo. Subito si sprigionò un fumo rosato, che si dispose a forma di cuore dietro la testa di Harry Potter.

Ron fissava con occhi sbarrati l'amico, il quale, da parte sua, diede libero sfogo a tutta la sua impazienza versando con foga il contenuto del calderone nella fiala che Ron, pur continuando a tenere gli occhi sbarrati, teneva con mano tutt'altro che ferma.

"Se me ne fai versare una goccia, giuro che te lo faccio bere!" lo minacciò Harry.

"Ma Harry, tu… la tua testa, volevo dire, il cuore rosa… insomma…"

"Smettila di blaterare!" lo interruppe Harry "Aiutami piuttosto a nascondere i resti del fuoco e porta il calderone al deposito senza farti notare."

Ron si affrettò ad obbedire, e, mentre Harry pensava a come far bere la pozione a Piton, lui, piegato in due dal peso del calderone ancora caldo, si diresse con passi pesanti al deposito.

Nessuno dei due notò gli occhi che nel buio seguivano tutti i loro movimenti. E se poi si fossero avvicinati abbastanza, avrebbero potuto sentire una voce sottile mormorare:

"Povero Piccolo Potter, non sai cosa ti aspetta, ma forse questo ti servirà da lezione!" ed un'ombra nera, dai lunghi capelli, si allontanò dalla scena del delitto con passi brevi ma veloci.

Ma quello che più avrebbe stupito i nostri 'eroi', è che un secondo paio di occhi seguiva la scena, ed anche in questo caso, se si fossero avvicinati abbastanza, avrebbero potuto sentire mormorare:

"Le cose stanno prendendo una piega veramente interessante… " ed un'ombra nera, dai lunghi capelli, si allontanò dalla scena del delitto con passi brevi ma veloci.

Quando un Harry euforico ed un Ron con gli occhi ancora sbarrati entrarono nel dormitorio (sì, lo so, Ron non può stare sempre con gli occhi sbarrati, ma provate voi a rischiare di essere scoperti da Piton nel suo laboratorio, preparare una pozione al limitare della Foresta Proibita, con il rischio di essere sbranati da chissà quale belva, ed infine portare un calderone, ancora caldo, sulla schiena per quasi due chilometri!), tutti gli altri erano già a letto, e, a giudicare dal concerto per taglialegna che si sentiva nell'aria, profondamente addormentati. Harry si spogliò velocemente, si infilò nel letto, chiuse le cortine del suo baldacchino e rimase a rigirare davanti ai propri occhi il filtro d'amore appena ottenuto. Ron, invece, si distese ancora vestito e solo dopo parecchi minuti i suoi occhi passarono lentamente da 'sbarrato ON' a 'sbarrato OFF', per poi finalmente chiudersi nell'oblio del sonno.

Capitolo 5 - La vendetta è mia ?

Harry Potter non era l'unico a faticare a prendere sonno nel castello di Hogwarts e se i suoi pensieri erano orientati alla vendetta, in altre camere, altre menti erano al lavoro. Si potrebbe scrivere un romanzo sui pensieri che aleggiavano a Hogwarts quella notte, a cominciare dalla McGranitt alle prese con un completino intimo in organza rosa. Ma questa è un'altra storia…

Vi basti sapere che in due distinti letti, due teste, ambedue fornite di lunghi capelli, stavano riordinando i fatti della giornata.

- Quel Potter! Che arroganza! Ma come poteva pensare che un professore non si accorgesse del suo complotto. -

- La scelta di un filtro d'amore, poi, che mancanza di originalità! Se scorro nella mia memoria, troverò almeno un altro paio di studenti che ci hanno provato: tutti finiti male. -

Erano questi i pensieri di Piton, il tetro professore di pozioni, anche lui incapace di prendere sonno.

- Patetici, quel Potter ed il suo amico Weasley. Nel corridoio del mio laboratorio ho subito avvertito le loro presenze. L'unica cosa che mi ha trattenuto dal buttarli fuori a calci, è stata la curiosità. Volevo proprio vedere come sarebbe andata a finire. -

- E' stata una sorpresa scoprire chi aveva lanciato l'incantesimo di mobilità sullo scaffale nero, e le tracce di Althea Verde che ho trovato sull'altro dei due. Un vero colpo di genio, poi, modificare la formula originale in modo che all'Althea Rossa, capace di attivare il filtro d'amore e prolungarne l'effetto, fosse sostituita l'Althea Verde, il cui effetto è invece quello di attivare e far evaporare istantaneamente il filtro. Chiunque dei due, Harry Potter o Ron Weasley, si è venuto a trovato sopra il calderone in quell'istante, deve averne respirato un'abbondante dose. L'effetto del filtro si vedrà presumibilmente tra qualche ora: peccato che non durerà più di due o tre giorni. -

Piton si lasciò andare ad una breve risata, una cosa talmente inconsueta per quell'ala del castello, che alcuni pipistrelli della torre accanto si spaventarono a tal punto da decidere, istantaneamente, di cambiare casa. In tutti gli anni che avevano vissuto lì, non avevano mai sentito un suono come quello provenire dalla finestra del professore.

- Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che dietro la macchinazione ai danni di Potter ci fosse la Granger! Sino a che non l'ho vista spiare i due incapaci al limitare della foresta, non avevo proprio capito che l'artefice di tutto era lei: ha modificato la formula, eseguito l'incantesimo di mobilità, fornito l'Althea Verde ai due sprovveduti (e non si può chiamarli che tali, visto che non si sono nemmeno resi conto che solo chi voleva far loro trovare qualcosa, avrebbe messo un'enorme scatola rossa su di uno scaffale vuoto!) -

- Credo proprio che le darò un ottimo voto in pozioni, dopo tutto ha dimostrato di essere preparata ed abile, ed anche un pochino perfida, quasi quanto me! -

E, per la seconda volta, si udì quello strano suono che era la risata di Piton, convincendo definitivamente i pipistrelli della torre accanto che avevano fatto un'ottima scelta, decidendo di traslocare.

Dal canto suo, Hermione non riusciva a prendere sonno. In un certo senso si sentiva in colpa per quello che sarebbe successo. Certo, Harry se l'era proprio andata a cercare trattandola in quel modo, così, ricacciato il senso di colpa nel profondo della mente, si rigirò nel letto, questa volta senza reprimere il sorriso che le saliva sulle labbra. Dopo tutto, la buona azione quotidiana l'aveva già compiuta liberando il povero Neville dall'incantesimo scagliatogli da Harry.

E fu solo per caso, che, il giorno dopo, il filtro esplodesse in tutta la sua potenza proprio mentre Harry Potter stava distrattamente osservando la professoressa Cooman durante la lezione di divinazione…

FINE

La vendetta è mia ? 14 di 14


End file.
